


To Smell the Roses

by ellebeedarling



Series: Shenko Smut Thursday 2018 [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Sex Pollen, Shenko Smut Thursday, Threesome - M/M/M, mission gone awry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebeedarling/pseuds/ellebeedarling
Summary: Shepard never wears his helmet on planets with breathable air, and it often comes back to bite him on the ass.Or: Shepard stops to smell the poisonous roses.





	To Smell the Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a sort of joke. I had "fuck or die" on my Spec Req Bingo card (which I never finished. *sigh*) My friends said they wouldn't mind seeing the sex pollen trope in the context of an already established, committed relationship, so here we are. I hope I did it justice. I've never done sex pollen before, and it probably shows. :)
> 
> It was originally intended to be a treat for a certain friend for Spec Rec, but I dropped the ball on getting other treats done and decided to use if for Shenko Smut Thursday instead. Hope you enjoy!

Zorya is hot and muggy in a way that even their hard suits can’t block out completely. Kaidan’s sweating through his undersuit despite his armor’s climate control. He’ll be glad when they’re done with this search and recovery mission. Mercenary work had never been his favorite thing, but sometimes it just comes with the territory. 

 

The war was won, and life had gone back to as normal as it was ever going to be. Not that that’s saying much. Things are still bleak in certain sectors, and their mission today only serves to drive that point home. Years ago, the Eldfell-Ashland Energy refinery had been destroyed, burned to the ground during a mission gone awry. 

 

It comes as no real surprise that Shepard had been involved in some way, but he’s been bizarrely closed-lipped about it, only muttering curses and mumbling Zaeed Massani’s name whenever Kaidan or Scott questioned him about it. At the mention of the merc, Kaidan had decided that he really didn’t want to know more. 

 

They’re here at Mr. Ashland’s request, trying to finally give some closure to the surviving family members of those who’d died in the fire. Shepard had managed to save most of them, and true to his character, he’d agonized over those he’d failed. He’s still agonizing if the look on his face as he kicks aside another pile of rubble is anything to go by. 

 

Kaidan had practically begged Shepard to let someone else handle this mission, but the man had been stubborn. The fact that Ashland’s pretty daughter had been there - batting her voluminous eyelashes at him - when the request had been made of Shepard probably had a lot to do with his agreement. Kaidan and Scott had only found themselves a little jealous. They  _ are _ in a committed poly relationship, but Kaidan figures there’s no harm in any of them  _ looking _ . Scott had been slightly harder to console, but Shepard managed it. He always did.

 

Scott is scouting the perimeter with his nifty scanning tool, uttering  _ fuck _ and  _ goddamnit  _ periodically. Kaidan assumes it’s a commentary on the horrendous climate. Sweat is pouring down Shepard’s face, because, as usual, the man refuses to comply with regs and wear his fucking helmet in potentially toxic environments. Stubborn ass! Honestly, the man is like an overgrown child most of the time. 

 

Kaidan and Scott are dutifully wearing theirs even though the heat of the planet makes it pretty suffocating. Kaidan would give just about anything for a cool drink of water at the moment. As though he could hear Kaidan’s thoughts, Shepard pulls a canteen from his hip and takes a long drink. Kaidan smacks his dry lips then rolls his eyes as Shepard wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and winks at him. 

 

Stubborn.  _ Ass _ . 

 

“I need a break,” Shepard confesses, wandering over toward the edge of the surrounding jungle. He finds a large rock and plops down, and Scott follows him over, removing his own helmet and taking a drink from his canteen. “Finding anything interesting?” Shepard asks him.

 

“Not really,” the younger man admits. “This planet is a hole. A hot, musty, miserable hole.” 

 

Shepard hums and leans back against the tree that happens to be situated behind the rock. He stretches his long legs out in front of him, crossing at the ankle, and threads his fingers together against his stomach. Kaidan swears he’s about to take a nap. He’s not sure what has him in such a pissy mood today - perhaps it’s the heat - but the notion of Shepard napping stirs a latent frustration that’s been bubbling just beneath the surface all damn day. 

 

“John, could we please get back to work?”

 

“Give me five? Please?” Shepard cracks one crystalline eye open to ask, a pretty little pout sitting on his lips.

 

Damn him. 

 

“I think you wore him out last night, K,” Scott sniggers. John nudges the man with his knee and the two of them share a smirk. 

 

Kaidan caves at that. He’s not sure why, but he loves these two goons. All their shenanigans serve to make life more interesting, if not more annoying at times. Trying to throw off his foul mood, he joins his lovers and removes his own helmet. It’s against his better judgment, but he’s positively dying for a drink of water. 

 

Shepard grins triumphantly like a kid who finally got his way, and Kaidan can’t help laughing at the big oaf. “It actually feels much better without it,” he concedes, and Shepard gives him that  _ I told you so _ look, even though he’d never said a damn word about it. Kaidan just rolls his eyes. 

 

They rest for close to thirty minutes before Shepard decides they need to get on with the show. It’s late afternoon, and they’ve barely made any progress. They probably should have brought a larger squad with them, but Kaidan’s hoping they’ll find enough of whatever Shepard’s looking for that they won’t have to come back down again tomorrow. 

 

Kaidan and Scott pull their helmets back on, and all the older man can think about is a cool shower and a hot meal. Their big, comfy bed is sounding rather lovely at the moment as well. 

 

Behind them Shepard sneezes, and Scott utters a quiet, “Oh shit!” as he turns to look at John. 

 

“What?” 

 

Scott ignores Kaidan and runs toward John with his scanner open. He scans Shepard first, then the large, blue flower behind him that’s surrounded by a cloud of pollen. “What the hell did you do?” 

 

“It was pretty,” Shepard said defensively. “I wanted to smell it.” 

 

“Of course you did,” Scott huffs, fingers flying over his omni interface. 

 

“It smelled bad,” Shepard said with a grimace. 

 

“K,” Scott calls, “get your medical scanner.” 

 

Kaidan doesn’t hesitate to scan both Shepard and the stupid flower. God only knows what the man has gotten himself into this time. “He seems okay,” Kaidan says.

 

“I feel fine,” Shepard informs them. “We need to get back to work. I want to be off this rock by the time the sun goes down.”

 

“Not so fast,” Scott says, gripping Shepard’s arm to stop him. “According to EDI and SAM, this plant is toxic to humans.” 

 

“Toxic in what way?” Kaidan asks, scanning John once more. Again his scan turns up nothing more out of the ordinary than a slightly elevated heart rate.

 

“It uh… It’s been classified as a highly potent aphrodisiac. Potentially fatal if…”

 

Shepard quirks an eyebrow at him. “If?”

 

“It… If you don’t have sex.” 

 

John bursts into a fit of laughter, doubling over with hysterics. He’s swiping tears from his eyes when he finally stands upright, still overcome with little hums and chuckles of delight. “You’re just yankin’ my chain,” he says when he’s able. “ _ Sex pollen _ ? That stuff only exists in dreams and fanfiction.” 

 

“It could be an elaborate joke by EDI,” Kaidan points out. “I wouldn’t put something like that past her, honestly.” 

 

“Neither would I,” Scott says, but Kaidan can tell he’s still concerned. 

 

“Maybe we should head back to the ship and let Chakwas do some tests instead of continuing down here.” 

 

“I’m not about to go tell Chakwas that I’ve been dusted by  _ sex pollen _ ,” Shepard says, pushing past them toward the ruins. “I’m fine. No harm done. Let’s get back to work.” 

 

“John,” Kaidan calls, waiting till he has his lover’s attention before continuing. “I think it would put both our minds at ease if you’d go see Chakwas. We can come back tomorrow with some more muscle and get this over with. In the meantime, we’re all tired, hungry, and a bit cranky. Let’s call it a day.” 

 

Shepard sighs but gives in. “Alright. If it’d make you both feel better.” 

 

**

 

It hits him on the shuttle. 

 

One minute John is sitting in the jump seat looking bored, tired, and possibly a little miffed that they’d left the mission undone. The next, he’s squirming in his seat, forehead breaking out in a fine sheen of sweat despite the air conditioning. 

 

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” he groans, and Scott and Kaidan concur. “This cannot actually be happening!” 

 

By the time the shuttle docks with the Normandy, Shepard is pale and wobbling on his legs. “Get me to our cabin,” he gasps.

 

“But Chakwas-”

 

“Please, K. This just… It  _ hurts _ ,” John nearly whines. 

 

“Fine,” Kaidan concedes. “But I’m forwarding the information we have to her.” 

 

“So fucking embarrassing,” Shepard mutters, then breaks off into another whine. “I’ve gotta get out of this damned suit.” 

 

Kaidan and Scott usher him into the elevator quickly. “EDI, no interruptions,” Kaidan orders. “Straight to deck one.”

 

“Of course, Major.” 

 

Scott begins popping the seals on John’s armor, beginning with his groin plate, and Shepard whimpers in relief.  He’s muttering to himself, “This can’t be real,” over and over, and Scott helpfully points out, “Looks real enough to me,” as he blatantly ogles the bulge in Shepard’s trousers. 

 

“I don’t think that’s helping, Scotty,” Kaidan offers, working at the upper half of Shepard’s armor. John is shaking in an effort to either restrain himself or hide the pain he’s in, but it isn’t working. Both his lovers can see right through him. 

 

He staggers out of the elevator with Kaidan under one arm, but he barely makes it three steps before the pain stops him. “Jesus fuck, I just… I need...”

 

“We’ve got you,” Scott assures him, kissing him on the cheek and then the lips.

 

“We should get him into the shower,” Kaidan suggests, but it’s evident that Shepard’s not going to make it that far. He orders EDI to restrict all access to the upper deck, then gets to work on sending all of his medical scans, and Scott’s analysis of the flower that John just  _ had _ to smell, to Chakwas. 

 

Meanwhile, Scott has dropped to his knees in front of Shepard and worked his dick free of his undersuit. John is panting with need and anticipation. He begins with a few slow licks just to test the waters and see exactly how sensitive Shepard is. John hisses at the contact, but then pleads, “Just help me come, Scotty. Please.” 

 

The younger man obliges, taking John into his mouth, not bothering to tease. They have no idea if this is just a one and done type of toxin or if the effect will last for days or hours. They don’t have a lot of time to contemplate it. Both he and Scott are willing to do whatever is necessary to cure Shepard of this, to save him. Though Kaidan can’t help hoping that it will be a relatively simple solution. 

 

It does have the potential to be pleasurable, if they can get past the fact that the man they love could die if they don’t do this right. To that end, Kaidan endeavors not to worry so much, and to try to get Shepard to relax and focus on what Scott’s doing for him. Kaidan knows from experience, after all, just exactly how adept the man is at giving head. 

 

The thought sends a certain thrill through him, and he slips the top half of John’s under armor over his shoulders. Stepping behind him, Kaidan’s arms encircle him, hand playing against the damp skin of his torso. He nibbles a line along John’s shoulders, all the way from one side to the other, and Shepard moans, twining his fingers in Scott’s hair and rocking his hips to the rhythm of the younger man’s momentum. 

 

He leans his head back against Kaidan, secure in the older man’s arms as Scott works magic from his knees. Kaidan can hear the wet sounds as Scott moves faster and sucks harder. Kaidan lends a hand, tweaking Shepard’s nipples between his fingers and thumbs, and John comes with a cry. His body is still trembling from the plant spores and the aftershocks, but he’s able to gather himself enough to make it into the shower. 

 

Kaidan checks a new message from Chakwas while Scott urges Shepard under the hot water. Shepard is groaning again as his erection returns in full force, but Scott is kissing him and murmuring words of comfort as he slowly runs the bar of soap over John’s hyper-sensitive skin. 

 

Shepard tilts his head back against the wall, letting Scott soothe him. Chakwas had mentioned that a shower would be wise to remove any residual spores from the plant before they carried through with the only reasonable treatment she could see. As they’d already figured out on their own, it will require sex, and lots of it. The stimulant contained in the spores will have to run its course. Water and orgasms are Dr. Chakwas’ official, recommended protocol for flushing the aphrodisiac, though she promises to keep looking for alternatives. 

 

While Scott slowly strokes John toward another climax, Kaidan hunts down some bottles of water and protein bars to stash by the bed. He also goes ahead and digs out the new container of lube they’d purchased less than a week ago and sets it with the nearly empty one on the bedside table. 

 

When he finally joins his loves in the shower, Shepard is close to the edge again, writhing between Scott’s body and the wall. Hearing Kaidan, he cracks one eye open and reaches for the man. Scott makes room for him, licking a path up Shepard’s neck to his ear. He bites down gently, just as Kaidan’s lips meet John’s for a deep, hungry kiss, then Shepard’s coming again. He turns to Scott, kissing him as well, before stumbling toward the sink to get his towel. 

 

His attempts at drying off are half-assed at best. Scott and Kaidan share a worried look as Shepard heads toward the bedroom. He seems a little more steady on his feet, so Kaidan takes the time to wash himself thoroughly just in case he was exposed to any of the toxin. Scott does the same, and they share a few passionate kisses to keep the mood going.

 

John’s idley stroking himself when they join him in the bed. He moans at every little touch, no matter how light or fleeting. The sound indicates something between pain and pleasure, but they can’t get this flushed out of his system if they don’t keep going. Kaidan encourages him to drink some water, and by the time he’s done, he’s aching to go again. 

 

Kaidan takes the lead this time, kissing his way down Shepard’s torso, allowing a little bit of teasing since John doesn’t seem quite as urgent this time. Scott lies beside him, dragging his fingers up and down John’s body in different places, sharing sensual, lustful kisses with Shepard. It’s enough of a distraction for Kaidan to grab the lube and begin warming a dollop on his fingers. 

 

He applies soft kisses along John’s jawline, down the slender column of his neck, pausing to suck for a bit at that tantalizing mole on the side. Shepard moans, breaks contact with Scott, and blindly chases after Kaidan until their lips connect. Scott takes a turn kissing, licking, and nipping at the other side of his throat. His hand slips down to gently cup and roll John’s balls, and Kaidan presses his lubed finger against Shepard’s tight hole at the same time. 

 

Shepard bucks and arches beneath him, but they work together to hold him still. Taking turns kissing him, touching and rubbing him everywhere. Kaidan massages his entrance, running his finger around the rim, then sliding it up his perineum with just the right amount of pressure. Scott keeps playing with his testicles while they both lavish attention on his nipples. John’s so far gone that by the time Kaidan slides his finger inside of his ass and hones in on his prostate, that he shoots off like a rocket. 

 

His body seems to be weakening before their very eyes, and Kaidan is mortally terrified. Scott appears to be as well. Tears glisten in the younger man’s eyes as Shepard dozes before the next wave hits. Kaidan retrieves a wet washcloth and uses it to tenderly clean John up. 

 

They let him sleep, and Kaidan goes to the opposite side of the bed, lying down and pulling Scott into his arms. There’s nothing sexual about the touch. It’s meant for comfort. Kaidan holds the man and strokes his back, runs his fingers through his chestnut hair, while Scott quietly weeps. 

 

“We can’t lose him.” 

 

“We won’t,” Kaidan assures, brushing soft kisses against Scott’s forehead. “We won’t.” He’s not sure which of them he’s trying to convince more. 

 

Scott pulls himself together, giving Kaidan a lingering kiss before turning to cradle John in his arms. Kaidan takes the time to scan Shepard to see if there’s been any change that would indicate that the pollen is close to running its course. There’s nothing other than a slight fever, but he forwards the results to Chakwas anyway. He takes the time to eat a protein bar and drink some water, encouraging Scott to do the same. 

 

Shepard begins to stir then, and he’s lucid enough to eat as well. Though it isn’t long before he’s groaning with need again.

 

John seems more energetic this time around, running his hands over Scott’s back and ass as their lips and tongues move together. Scott’s concern boils over into a hunger that Kaidan hasn’t seen in awhile. He watches his lovers from the edge of the bed. It’s become one of his favorite things to do. 

 

Shepard’s enthusiasm gives Kaidan hope that the toxin is burning away more quickly than they’d expected, and the ardor John and Scott display turns Kaidan on more than any other activity they’ve partaken in thus far. He can’t resist joining in. 

 

John rolls to his back, framed by a lover on each side, and they take turns kissing him. Trailing fingers delicately around his nipples, down his belly, around his balls. Shepard groans, arching into them, chasing the touch with every inch of his body. He pants out a desperate, “Need… more…”

 

Scott moves to straddle him, rolling his hips just so to grind their dicks together. John gasps with every pass, holding the younger man’s hips in a death-grip. Kaidan grabs the lube and situates himself behind Scott, bending to press a kiss into the small of his back before slicking his fingers and working to open the man up. When the task is complete, Scott shifts his hips again, this time, moving to take Shepard in. Kaidan helps, wrapping his arms around Scott from behind and kissing the nape of his neck. 

 

Shepard comes as soon as he’s seated, but it’s still not enough. His cock remains hard inside his lover, and his body seems to weaken even further. His skin is so sensitized that every touch borders on excruciating, but he can only plead for more. 

 

Scott leans in to kiss him before he sits up and begins to move. Setting a quick pace, he rocks back and forth on Shepard’s cock, John bucking and bowing beneath him. Shepard comes again, but Scott keeps going, groaning through his own enjoyment. John manages a weak smile when the younger man takes himself in hand and begins stroking in time with the downward thrusts of his body. 

 

“ _ Fuck, _ Johnny,” Scott groans.

 

Shepard stammers out, “C-come with me…” and they both lose control. John’s body seizes up as he spills; Scott curls in on himself, shooting come all over Shepard’s torso. John pulls him down for a rough, desperate kiss. His dick is still hard and throbbing, but Scott is spent. 

 

“Roll over,” Kaidan urges, so John moves onto his side, holding onto Scott for dear life while Kaidan prepares him. It feels like hours pass before Kaidan snuggles up behind him and slips inside. John’s whole body is on fire, but the feeling of Kaidan tucked up inside him is sheer bliss. 

 

He rocks his hips, urging Kaidan to move. For the first time since the sensations began, he starts to feel some relief. Scott clings to his front, kissing and stroking him as if his life depends on it; Kaidan cradles him from behind, driving into him with long, powerful thrusts. It all feels like a dream, like floating on some hazy pleasure cloud. The pain that’s been consuming him for hours begins to subside, leaving nothing behind but a dreamy state of euphoria. 

 

He’s only dimly aware of what’s happening now. Someone’s grunting, someone’s groaning, someone’s crying, but he’s not coherent enough to sort out who. Fiery kisses brand his lips and neck and shoulders. His blood flows like molten lava through his veins, burning him up from the inside out. 

 

Then he’s coming, and it’s like nothing he’s ever felt before. Violent and uncontrolled, his body shakes and trembles as it empties itself, shouting till his throat is hoarse. Kaidan comes too, but John is barely able to register it before blacking out.

 

**

 

Everything fucking hurts. His head is pounding, body aching. His dick and asshole are sore, and the room smells like a brothel. 

 

Shepard groans and feels the stirring of his lovers on either side of him. It’s only then that he realizes he’s sticky with dried come practically from head to toe. “What the fuck happened last night?” he slurs. He can’t remember getting drunk, but this feels like the worst hangover he’s ever had. 

 

They’d been on Zorya, sifting through the rubble of the refinery, then... “Oh shit!” He sits up straight in the bed, taking in the disaster of a room. Most of the bed clothes have been shoved into the floor. Bits and pieces of armor and clothing are scattered around the room like oversized confetti. Scott and Kaidan are still asleep, looking about as drained as Shepard feels, and all this over a stupid flower. 

 

Ah, hell, he’s  _ never _ going to live this down! 

 

Kaidan’s the first one to really move, groaning as he stretches and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. When he finally opens them, he bolts upright to get a good look at John, cupping his cheeks and watching him with concern. “You okay? How’re you feeling?”

 

“Not horny.” 

 

“Thank god,” Kaidan breathes.

 

John laughs, then leans over to peck him on the lips. “I’m sorry, K. I feel like a complete idiot.” 

 

“You’re not an idiot, John, it could have happened to anyone.” 

 

“Still fucking embarrassing, though.” 

 

Kaidan kisses him again, a sweet, lingering thing, and Scott begins to fidget behind them. He, too, sits up and wraps his arms around Shepard, resting his cheek against a shoulder. John can barely enjoy their touch due to the guilt and shame he feels, not to mention the crusted over bodily fluid coating him - probably all of them. 

 

“Can we shower?” 

 

“Definitely,” his lovers agree in unison. 

 

The three of them part ways after cleaning their room and changing the sheets. All of them feel the need for a little separation. Despite their assurances that there was nothing for him to be ashamed of, Shepard still feels humiliated as he drags himself into the medbay for a mandatory check up. 

 

Chakwas gives him the all clear, and he spends the day at his terminal in the CIC, unable to bear being in his cabin for awhile. When he finally slinks back up to the loft after avoiding Kaidan and Scott all day, he’s shocked to find a romantic dinner spread on the coffee table. It’s laden with candles, wine, and enough steak sandwiches to sink the ship. John’s stomach, which he’s neglected all day, growls at the sight. 

 

“Where the hell did you get all this?” 

 

“Just some supplies we’ve been saving for a rainy day,” Kaidan informs him. “Actually it was supposed to be for our anniversary, but we thought you would enjoy it tonight.” 

 

They each kiss him, and John thanks them for putting up with him, earning laughs and proclamations of love from both men. They enjoy the dinner and the wine, and end the night bundled underneath the blankets, sharing drowsy kisses that lead to nothing more than contented sighs. John drifts off to sleep with a smile, grateful for these two men who love him unconditionally for some inexplicable reason.  

 

And the next time they go planetside... Shepard wears a helmet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://ellebeedarling.tumblr.com)
> 
> Much love,   
> Elle


End file.
